The Invite
by sjt1988
Summary: Rose invites Scorpius to her parents' anniversary party, is there more to it or is it just a simple invite.


**The Invite **

Rose stepped out of the Leaky Cauldron, where she was planning her parents' 35th anniversary party. She headed for the party store that was down the alley. She entered the shop and started looking at the streamers. Her parents' wedding was done in blues. She didn't know if she should go with the baby blue or the royal blue. She looked up for a second and saw blond hair she hasn't seen in years. She made her way over to him.

She use to have a crush on him when she was in school and a few years after that before he left. He was her cousin's best friend before he left. They seem to have a falling out and didn't talk again. She said goodbye to him at the Portkey office with her cousin. It has been ten years.

"Scorpius Malfoy," She touched his shoulder. He was wearing a blue blazer with tan pants. There was s brown belt holding it all together with a light blue shirt. The odd thing was he was wearing blue converses. He smiled when he saw it was Rose.

"Rose Weasley," He hadn't changed much in the last ten years. There were some lines around his clear blue eyes and mouth. There were stubble on his face. He hugged her. He smelled good to Rose. "How are you doing?"

"Good. What about you, international journalist?" Scorpius laughed. He started writing from everywhere in the world. Everyone read his articles. "What brings you here?" Rose asked.

"The party store or England?" He continued to smile.

Rose laughed. "Both."

"Buying a birthday card for my cousin's kid. I decide it's time to settle down and that I would do it here in England."

"You," Rose laughed. "Settling down, the boy I knew was ready to leave as soon as he could."

Scorpius stuffed his hands in his pocket. He gave a sly smile. "Yeah, I've been around the world twice in the last ten years and the place I missed the most was right here. So I came back. What about you?" Rose give him a confused look. "What are you doing here?"

"The party store or England?" The both laughed.

"The party store," Scorpius said.

"Looking for streamers for my parents' anniversary party." An idea came to Rose. "You should come. Everyone would love to see you 4again, especially Al." There was a look of hurt on Scorpius' face but it was gone before Rose could see it. "You haven't seen him in awhile.

Scorpius let out a force laugh. Rose notice that but she ignored it. "Yeah, last I heard he was a family man."

"So, you'll come." Rose sounded excited.

"Yeah, when is it?" Scorpius didn't what to hurt her feelings.

"This Saturday at the Leaky Cauldron at seven." Scorpius nodded. "See you then." Rose hugged him one more time before going back to the streamers. Scorpius got his birthday card and wonder what he got himself into.

Scorpius stood in the doorway of the private dining room that Rose had gotten for the party. He saw her standing to the side with a champagne glass in her hand. She was in a dark blue dress that he knew would bring out her brown eyes. He remembered the way he would look at her ten years ago. He looked away and decide to make his way to the guests of honor.

"Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley," Ron and Hermione turned away from Neville and Hannah.

"Scorpius," Hermione hugged him.

"Congratulations on making it this long."

"Thank you, Scorpius. We're glad you could make it." What are you doing in England?" Hermione threw that in there. Scorpius laughed. He told that he was back to start up a magazine.

After he was done talking to Ron and Hermione, he made his way to Al, who had his son climbing all over him. He had let go of the anger he had for Al a long time ago, if he had asked Rose to go out with him would she have said yes. He will never know. He smiled when he reached Al. "Hey, Al." Al let his son climb on his shoulders as he saw Scorpius.

"Hey Scorpius," Al didn't know what to say. They didn't leave on good terms. He wanted to shove his hands in his pocket but he was holding on to Kane's legs so he wouldn't fall. Neither one said anything just looked each other up and down. The silence was broken by Al's three-year old son.

"Daddy, who is this?" The little boy looked down at Scorpius. Scorpius looked up and saw that he had Al's messy black hair and blue eyes that must be his mother's color.

"This is Daddy's friend Scorpius," Scorpius felt a little hurt when he just said friend.

Scorpius held out his hand. "Hello," He didn't know the little boy's name. The little boy shook his hand.

"Hi, I'm Kane Potter and I'm three." Kane said. Scorpius let out of his hand and looked down at the boy's father.

Al pulled Kane down. "Kane, why don't you go find your brothers?" Kane nodded before running in the crowd. They watched him until they couldn't see him anymore. "Scorpius, I'm sorry," It was the first words out of Al's mouth. Scorpius waved it off.

"It doesn't matter, would she have said yes anyways. It made sure I didn't feel the reject if she said no." Scorpius smiled. Al nodded. It might have been ten years but he still knew Scorpius. He was okay but he was trying. "I'm back now and maybe I'll have another change with her." Al eyes widen, he never thought that Scorpius would ever come back.

"You're back for good." It was a statement more than question. Scorpius nodded. Al smiled. "That's great."

Scorpius grinned. "So, what woman married you and wanted your kids?"

Al laughed. It was a start to getting their friendship back where it was before. "Mel Hanson," Soon Al was telling Scorpius all about his relationship with his wife and family.

Scorpius looked around when James came over to ask Al something. He saw Rose talking to her cousin, Lily. It looked like Rose didn't like where it was going. He turned back to the Potter brothers to find them looking at him. They were smiling like they were up to no good. Scorpius knew that smile from his school days. "Excuse me," He said. He walked away before they could say anything to him. He knew that they would be talking about him. He made his way to Rose.

"This is a wonderful party," Scorpius said as he got to Rose. "You did a great job, Rose."

"Thank you, Scorpius," Rose smiled at him.

"I can see that I'm not needed." Lily said when they didn't notice her. She gave Rose a look like we will talk later before leaving them.

Once Lily was out of ear shot, Scorpius said, "I thought I come and recuse you." Rose gave him a look. "From where I was standing it looked like you didn't like what Lily was saying."

Rose smiled. "I didn't but thank you."

They stood there watching the crowd for about five seconds before Scorpius asked. "What didn't you like that Lily was saying?"

"She was asking why I invited you." Rose didn't look at him.

"That doesn't seem bad." Scorpius laughed. "What did you tell her?"

"That everyone would like to see you." She still didn't look at him.

"What's wrong with that?" Scorpius asked.

"She didn't believe me and she's right." Rose finally looked at him. "I didn't just invite you to catch up with everyone. I hoped that they would be too involved with you that they wouldn't ask about my love life."

Scorpius laughed. "Now why would they do that?"

Rose frowned. "I'm thirty with no husband or children to speak of. By the Weasley standard I should be married with children." Scorpius smiled. It was the perfect opportunity for him.

"Well I think we should give them something to talk about your love life." Scorpius leaned over and kissed Rose on the cheek. When Scorpius was leaning back Rose leaned forward and pressed her lips on his. It was only for second before she pulled away. Scorpius pulled her back for a longer kiss. "I think we should leave," Scorpius said after the kiss. Rose nodded before they left the party.

**A/N: What they did when they left is up to your imagination.-sjt **


End file.
